


Bubbles

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Replay takes a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

The solvent was lukewarm to Chromedome’s digits, but it was the perfect temperature for the sensitive sensors of a sparkling. Satisfied, he placed Replay into the basin. Replay squealed and flailed as he was placed in. He quietened quickly once he was settled, making little splashing waves in the solution.

Chromedome laid a protective serve against Replay’s back, preventing the sparkling from falling into the solvent. He watched his creation play for a moment, splashing little waves back at him. Laughing, Replay  alternated between trying to splash his Sire and trying to catch the resulting waves. Chromedome chuckled at his sparkling’s antics.

Once Replay was thoroughly distracted, Chromedome reached for a soft cleaning cloth and a mild cleanser. He poured a generous amount onto the cloth’s surface, rubbing it between his servos until the liquid turned to froth. Dabbing it into the solvent, Chromedome began at Replay’s helm crest, massaging it into the metal and down the rest of his helm.

Replay chirruped in curiosity, swiveling his helm to watch his Sire. His visor brightened in interest - he loved to watch other bots doing things. He giggled as Chromedome washed his crest, the sensation ticklish. He twisted his helm in his Sire’s grip, making washing the area slightly harder. Chromedome didn’t bother admonishing him, though.

The sensations eventually passed as Chromedome his way down the rest of his body. Soon, bubbles began to form in the tub and Replay stared at them in fascination. He grabbed at the them, the bubbles popping in his wake. He whined softly, disappointed, stilling trying to catch the pockets of air.

Chromedome looked up from his task of washing up Replay’s back-plating at the cry of dismay. Confused, he watched Replay for a few moments before he realized what he was trying to do. He scooped up a portion of the solvent, making sure there was plenty of bubbles within his servo. He brought it up to Replay’s face, the sparkling’s visor lighting up in delight. The little one cocked his helm, inspecting the element.

Laughing softly, Chromedome poured the substance over Replay’s helm, the bubbles settling on top of Replay’s helm. Replay shrieked with joy, the rivets of solvent flowing down his frame.

Chromedome didn’t waste any more time in finishing cleaning Replay. It was getting late and Replay’s recharge-time was fast approaching. As if on queue, the little sparkling released a loud yawn, his visor flickering where he sat. Chromedome finished rinsing Replay and set the tub to drain. Replay was awake enough to be fixated on the solvent as it disappeared down the drain. He chirped when it was all gone.

Chromedome reached for a large drying cloth, carefully wrapping Replay within the warm cloth. He carried Replay to his berthroom, the sparkling already half in recharge against his shoulder. He rubbed at the plating in small circles in order to dry it better, while also trying not to wake Replay.

Eventually, they made it to Replay’s room. Replay made a small sound of protest when the cloth was removed from him, but quickly settled once he was placed in the berth. Chromedome wrapped a cooling blanket around his creation, double-checking to make sure everything was in order before creeping out of the room.


End file.
